bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
BOM2: Koniec spania
- Zdziwiłeś mnie - powiedziała w biegu Aeopathila - O co ci chodzi? - spytał Kayden - Nawet nie posmutniałeś na twarzy, kiedy zobaczyłeś rozpadającego się na energię Rexa - zaczęła - Nie przejmujesz się tym w ogóle? - Jasne, że się przejmuję, byliśmy dla siebie rodziną, braćmi - odpowiedział - Ale znam go dobrze, nie darowałby mi, gdybym zamiast działać, martwił się. Poza tym, coś wykombinuję, żeby go przywrócić - Ciekawe jak, skoro jego dusza jest już poza tym światem - Jest zaklęcie o nazwie "Mroczne Przywołanie", ono pozwala na przywrócenie człowieka do życia. Nieważne jak dawno żył, trzeba mieć tylko fragment jego DNA i rzeczy, w których ma być odziany. - Taaa, znam to zaklęcie, pochodzi z księgi czarnej magii, Rex mówił że to zakazane zaklęcie, czemu? - Bo w pewnym sensie ubezwłasnowolnia ożywieńca, mianowicie od przywołania ma swojego pana, który może zdecydować, czy daje mu wolną wolę, czy każe mu robić co chce, czy może struje nim całkowicie za pomocą umysłu. I za każdym razem może się rozmyślić i zmienić sposób, albo może go odesłać. - Nie wezwiemy tak Rexa, to już nie będzie on. - Ta, ale jakoś trzeba go przywołać, a teraz koniec rozmów, bo zwolniliśmy, musimy znaleźć kryjówkę Apa - powiedział Kayden podając rękę Aeopathili - Masz rację - dopowiedziała i wzięła chłopaka za rękę. Po chwili dzięki swojej mocy, sprawił że poruszają się z nadludzką prędkością. A tymczasem Orlando chodził po mieście i szukał BakuGalaxy. Przechodził właśnie obok sklepu i postanowił zajść i kupić sobie drugie śniadanie, bo zgłodniał. - Dzień dobry, poproszę drożdżówkę i sok pomarańczowy - zaczął Orlando - Dzień dobry, już podaję - odparł sprzedawca - Zdziwiła mnie pana obecność, przez tą burzę ludzie siedzą w domach, a ja nie mam klientów - Podzielam pański ból, na pewno wiele rzeczy się tutaj marnuje, ale niestety nie przyszedłem na pogawędki, trochę się śpieszę - powiedział Orlando i po chwili wziął swoje zakupy i zapłacił za nie. Gdy wyszedł zacząć jeść. Dalej szukał BakuGalaxy, jednak ciągle bez skutku. thumb|left|249 px|To nadaje ładny klimat :>- Ehh... w starej kwaterze też ich nie ma - mówił idąc i jedząc - Moje życie jest beznadziejne, ciągle przyjmuję rozkazy od jakiś buraków, ciągle mnie wykorzystują, mnie i moje chamskie zdolności. Stałem się potworem, zacząłem przez nich czerpać radość z zadawania bólu, stałem się potworem. Zmiennokształtym potworem, który ucieka się do żałosnych sztuczek, żeby spróbować poczuć się lepiej - mężczyźnie spłynęła łza po policzku - Mam w "dopie" takie życie, mam w "dopie" tych wszystkich ludzi, w "dopie" Ramireza i te jego zasrane Oculus Mundi, niech sam sobie je zdobywa, może się nawet z nim ożenić, niech sobie radzi beze mnie, idę przeprosić BakuGalaxy za mój frajeryzm, a potem zrobię z Apocalipsusa sałatkę frajerską, tak to good plan Nagle dawny radny zmienił kurs i postanowił zrobić jak powiedział, jednak nie wiedział, że miał w ubraniu założony podsłuch... - Co za imbecyl - krzyknął Ramirez w swojej bazie - Niekompetenty idiota, po prostu frajer, po tym wszystkim co dla niego zrobiłem, on mówi że ma mnie w "dopie", zasraniec krzywy, pokażę mu co to znaczy gniew Ramireza, jeszcze się przekona, że powinien być cały czas ze mną, debil Następnie Ramirez powywalał wszystko co się dało, połamał trochę desek i skał, a następnie postanowił się rozpłakać. Właśnie sobie uświadomił, że jedyna osoba, którą miał za przyjaciela, powiedziała iż ma go w "dopie". Podczas gdy działy się te jakże interesujące sceny z życia tych dwóch dawnych radnych, Mag Mel chodził po mieście w swojej ludzkiej formie i szukał składników dla Apocalipsusa i Kruka. Po drodze natknął się na Aeopathilę i Kaydena. - Co wy tu robicie? - zaczął pytaniem - A co ty tu robisz? Morderca, zapłacisz za zabicie Rexa - krzyknęła Aeopathila - Odwal się, jakby dziergał sweterek, zamiast pchać się do poważnych spraw to żył by dalej - powiedział - A teraz dajcie mi spokój, mam coś do zrobienia - Nie dam ci spokoju, staniesz z nami do walki - Ta, ale nie. Bo widzisz, ten twój robaczek na smyczy obok nie ma formy armagedonu, a mi się nie chce rozdeptywać słabego człowieczka - Więc zawalcz ze mną - Mam walczyć z kobietą? Nie ma sprawy, będzie zabawnie, Forma Armagedonu, aktywacja Nagle Mag Mel przybrał swoją prawdziwą postać, a za nim pojawił się Razenoid. - Zmiażdżę was - wrzasnął bakugan - Dasz sobie radę z tym poronionym pajacem, a ja się zajmę tym klaunem, BB! BS! Kejrax, pokaż mu styl - powiedział Kayden - No to ty kontra ja, Forma Armagedonu, aktywacja - dodała Aeopathila i po chwili zmieniła się w ognistego cerbera - Ja zaczynam Cerber nie spodziewanie ruszył na blaszaka, przewrócił go i zaczął wgryzać się w jego zbroję. - Co ty wyprawiasz? Czemu nie używasz mocy? Spadaj ze mnie - wrzasnął Mag Mel i zrzucił z siebie cerbera - Kurde, to coś może zadać, aż tyle? - zdziwił się gdy popatrzył na licznik Aeopathila 10U Mag Mel 8U - No cóż, nieważne, mam dla ciebie piesku niespodziankę, która na pewno ci się spodoba - powiedział Mag Mel - Ostrze Zmierzchu Gdy to powiedział, w jego prawej ręce stworzyło się Ostrze Zmierzchu, którym walczyłem ja, z tą różnicą, że z ostrza wychodziła widzialna czarna energia. - To zaczynamy zabawę, co? - zaśmiał się blaszak, po czym przyjął postawę - Mroczny Desant Blaszak zwiększył swoją szybkość i w sekundę pojawił się za cerberem uderzając tak boleśnie, że aż odleciał. A gdy miał upaść na ziemię, Mag Mel już tam był i ponownie uderzył cerbera. Aeopathila 6U Mag Mel 10U - Jestem teraz niepokonany, musicie to pojąć - rzekł Mag Mel - Rex nie potrafił używać tej mocy, ale duch tego ostrza nauczył mnie co i jak, nie da się mnie pokonać, zmiażdżę was jednym palcem, Mroczne Zawirowanie Nagle ostrze przyjęło fioletową barwę, a Mag Mel zaczął się bardzo szybko kręcić. Kręcił się coraz szybciej i poruszał w stronę cerbera, który korzystając ze swojego atrybutu prędkości uciekał. O dziwo nie szło mu to najlepiej. - Teraz jest czas na jakąś moc - powiedziała Aeopathila - Trzech strażników Nagle cerber rozcieleśnił się na trzy psy, a Mag Mel przez chwilę był skołowany, co dało im szansę na oddalenie się. - A niech cię, Cięcie Magnalii - rzekł blaszak i nagle z ostrza wystrzeliły promienie czarnej energii tak szybko, że trafiły wszystkie psy Aeopathila 2U Mag Mel 10U - Hahaha - zaśmiał się Mag Mel - To ostrze zwiększa dużo moją moc, nikt z was nie może się ze mną równać, a teraz cię zabiję - Nikogo nie zabijesz - szybko powiedział Kejrax duszący właśnie Razenoida - Puść ją, to nic ci nie zrobię i puszczę cię wolno - Kejrax, zawsze podziwiałem cię za siłę, ale teraz pokazujesz słabość, no cóż, kiedyś cię załatwię mięśniaku - odparł Mag Mel - Translatio Immediata Nagle czarna energia ostrza oplotła blaszaka, a ten zniknął im z oczu. - Jesteś cała? - spytał Kayden i pomógł wstać Aeopathili, która się odmieniła - T-Tak, nie spodziewałam się, że jest taki silny - odpowiedziała - Ja też nie, chyba będzie trzeba przekazać reszcie o tym - Mam też pomysł - Tak? - Ty i BakuGalaxy musicie mieć formy armagedonu, już ja zadbam, żeby Koth i reszta mi w tym pomogli - Dobra dobra, ale najpierw musi odpocząć Chłopak wziął Aeopathilę na ręce i zaczął z nią biec do kryjówki BakuGalaxy. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Nev-Rex Kategoria:Seria Oculus Mundi